


The Making of a Geisha, Regrets, Tokyo, Aspirin, Sacrifice

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More Drabbles more or less arranged in some sort of order
Series: the drabble affairs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Kudos: 12





	The Making of a Geisha, Regrets, Tokyo, Aspirin, Sacrifice

Prompt: Prompt – 340 – sacrifice.

  
It was a hard decision to make, who to sacrifice for the sake of success. There were always complications and compromises. It had to appear effortless and without regard.

Knowing her importance, should he sacrifice the lady or would he immediately be called on it? What about one of the many pawns both sides seemed to have?

Illya decided just as Napoleon returned. He kissed Illya and studied the situation.

“Bad move, Illya. Checkmate. Let’s go to bed. I’ll make it up to you.”

 _Bad move indeed_ , Illya thought, smiling at the pleasures to come. _I won._

Prompt 29 – Bow

“There! You are perfect!” Napoleon admired his handiwork. “They are going to eat you up in the _maiko_.” Illya wiggled in an attempt to get comfortable in his elaborate garment. He reached for his waist and Napoleon slapped his hand. “Don’t touch that _obi_. It took me an hour to get the bow right.”  
  
“How am I supposed to shoot in this thing?”  
  
“Be happy you aren’t wearing a girdle.” Napoleon handed Illya his weapon and he tucked into the wrist holster. “All you need to think maidenly thoughts.”  
  
“Please.” Illya flicked his fan open. “I am a full geisha.” 

Prompt: Regrets

Illya stood by his partner’s bed side, trying to make sense of the feelings coursing through him. He should feel anger and vengeance. Instead, he felt wastefulness and regret. 

Neither of them had expected the ambush. THRUSH came out of nowhere and they seemed to have but one objective – kill.

They called for backup and fought until help arrived. The battle was over. They’d won, then a lucky shot from a mortally-wounded THRUSH and Illya’s partner fell.

The cable to life was gone and death settled in. Illya reached for the cold hand and squeezed it.

“I’m so sorry, Mick.”

24 – Tokyo

“Illya, that’s the third partner in as many months.”

“It’s not my fault, Napoleon.” Illya sat at a temporary desk in UNCLE HQ – Tokyo. The place looked just like a dozen other office, with the exception of oriental touches here and there. “And he’s not dead.”

“It doesn’t matter. He’s not going out into the field again. What is going on with you?”

“Nothing. I think it was more what was going on with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your luck, Napoleon. It managed to cancel out the danger of being my partner.”

“Come home, Illya. We need to talk.”

Prompt: 25 aspirin

“You can’t do this!”

“I think you will find that I can.”

“Napoleon, be reasonable! I’m the best field agent you have.”

“And yet you’ve managed to incapacitate three other agents in the last three months.” Napoleon rubbed his temples and pressed the intercom button. “Shelia, could you bring me some aspirin and perhaps a tranquilizer for Mr. Kuryakin.”

“Not funny, Napoleon.”

“I’m not joking. Look around HQ and decide what you want to do, but, effective today, you are being pulled from the field, Illya. I’m sorry.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Illya turned and walked out.

“Yes, we will.”

Prompt: Prompt – 340 – sacrifice.

  
It was a hard decision to make, who to sacrifice for the sake of success. There were always complications and compromises. It had to appear effortless and without regard.

Knowing her importance, should he sacrifice the lady or would he immediately be called on it? What about one of the many pawns both sides seemed to have?

Illya decided just as Napoleon returned. He kissed Illya and studied the situation.

“Bad move, Illya. Checkmate. Let’s go to bed. I’ll make it up to you.”

 _Bad move indeed_ , Illya thought, smiling at the pleasures to come. _I won._


End file.
